To Change One's Mind (Female Zero Version)
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: When the pureblood Hiou Shizuka killed Zero's family and bit here, she was saved by Kaname Kuran. That one event would change everything that happens later; and the relationship of Kaname and Zero. KaZe, MxF, Major rewrite of Vampire Knight.
1. Introduction: Red, White, Memories

White, pure white. It fell from the sky ever so softly like the feathers of an angel. The girl could only stare helplessly at the raging fire that consumed her home. Her lilac colored eyes brimming with tears. She was being held by a woman who had long silver hair. "So beautiful." The young girl mumbles.

The child could only watch in fear as the woman opened her mouth showing fangs. _'Monster… a monster in Human form.'_ She thought. She screamed in agony as the fangs were buried into her skin. She could feel the life being drained from her, as her vision started to fade away.

The woman suddenly pulls off of her. The child can only stare up at her face; looking at the red smeared around her mouth. The girl lay there as the woman got up. She was dimly aware of other monsters suddenly appearing. She shuts her eyes, only to open them when she hears screams suddenly echo in her ears.

A boy only a few years older then she was had his hand through one of the monsters. His handsome face was splattered with blood, and his eyes glowed a red color as the boy pulled his hand out of the monster and watched as he crumbled to dust. He began licking the blood of his arm and the girl shivered in fear. _'So he's a monster too.'_ The younger girl thought. The boy walked over to the girl picking her up. She could feel the warmth course through her entire body and so let her eyes close in blissful sleep.

When she next awoke it was in front of a house. Her savior knocked on the door which was quickly opened as a man appeared. "Kaname! Come on in!" A loud cheerful voice shouts. The child winced letting out a distressed noise, before burying herself further towards the warmth that her savior was emitting. The man quieted down, when he noticed the child in Kaname's arms. "Is that…?" Kaname nodded, and the man quickly let them in. He headed upstairs while Kaname put the girl on to the couch. He was about to get up when a whine came from the child's throat. Gently, the young boy threaded his fingers through the girl's silver locks.

"Everything is going to be all right Zero." Kaname told her. That's right her name is Zero… Zero Kiryu. It wasn't long before the cheerful man returned. In his hands was a first aid box. The man pulled out various instruments and was about to touch Zero, only to have the silverette whine pulling herself colser towards Kaname. The man looked distressed, looking towards the brunette for help. Kaname sighed, taking everything that was in the man's hands. "How about getting us some hot chocolate Kaien?" The boy suggested. The man, Kaien, nodded. Getting up he headed towards the kitchen.

Kaname gently began to clean the wound, while Zero only whimpered, not trying to move away from her savior. Soon Kaien returned with three steaming cups of hot chocolate which he placed gently on the glass top of the coffee table. Before long Kaname had the wound cleaned and began wrapping a bandage around Zero's neck. Kaien smiled softly as he watched how Kaname was so caring and gentle. The brunette had only ever acted like this once with his adopted daughter.

Soon the bandaged was wrapped around Zero's pale neck. The silverette had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of it, and Kaname placed Zero's head on his lap gently. "Yuki's asleep right now. She was wondering where you are." Kaien spoke. Kaname looked up from staring at the soft features of Zero's face. His lips turned into a small smile at the mention of Yuki. She had been saved by him too, but Kaname had reasons for that. Zero thought, Kaname hadn't anticipated saving her. In fact, he would have just allowed the event to play out. That way Zero would have been the perfect knight that would be able to protect Yuki. Yet, the scream the silverette had released caused him to reconsider. Kaine noticed the small frown on the young boy's face. "Did you plan to save her?" He questioned.

"No, I wanted to let it play out. That way when Zero got here, she would have a hatred towards all vampires… Purebloods especially." Was his answer to Kaien. He kept threading his fingers through the young girl's hair; not even realizing that he was doing it. Quietly he gets up, placing Zero back down onto the couch. "i'll be back later to check up on Zero." He paused to stare at the girl. "And I'll visit with Yuki." Kaname told Kaien, who only nodded.

 **-Time Skip-**

When next Kaname returned, a week had passed. The vampire knocks on the front door of Kaien's house which was quickly answered by Yuki. She smiles at Kaname causing the brunette to smile at her as well. However, when he entered he found that Zero wasn't around. His face twisted into a frown. He turns his head over to Kaien who has a worried expression on his face. "Kaname, I need to talk to you in the kitchen alone." Kaien told him, shooting a nervous glance at Yuki. Kaname patted Yuki's head, causing her to smile up at him. He walked into the kitchen following behind the older man.

The brunette can feel worry start to bubble up inside of him and Knamae was sure that what had Kaien worried was about Zero. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Kaien frowned thinking about what he was going to say.

"Zero has been refusing to eat. Since you brought her she's been having nightmares about the even a week ago." He pauses looking at the growing concern that was showing on the youngster's face. "She won't talk, anybody that tries to approach her will get growled at." Kaname nods, he knew where Kaien was going with this. "I know you wanted to visit Yuki, but I just made some soup. Coul you take it to her and see if you can get her to eat?"

Nodded, Kaname grabs the tray from Kaien's hands. Walking up to the stairs that lead to Zero's room he enters. Upon entering the room, he finds that Zero was leaning against the corner of the bed. Kaname approaches only to have the young girl release a rather ferocious growl. Staying his ground, he stares at the silverette. "Zero." He speaks. The silverette's eyes which were glassy and lifeless suddenly lit up. Her whole body relaxed, allowing Kaname to approach Zero again. The Silverette this time let him, allowing Kaname to set the tray on the nightstand. He gets on the bed sitting down. The next thing he knows, Zero is crawling up onto his lap. She grips Kaname's shirt, burying herself closer to the warmth that she came to recognize as her savior.

Kaname stared in shock for a few seconds before beginning to run his hands through Zero's silver hair. "You need to eat Zero." Kaname tells her in a soothing voice. The silverette pulls away, her lilac eyes staring up into Kaname's reddish-brown eyes. Kaname grabs the tray, picking the spoon up. Zero opens her mouth, causing Kaname to smile gently. He then proceeds to feed Zero. When the soup is halfway gone, Zero shook her head. Placing the spoon down and putting the tray back on the nightstand; Kaname watches as Zero yawns before slowly drifting to sleep.

Before she did fall asleep, she said something that caught Kaname off guard and made him smile. "Kaname."

The boy placed the silverette down on the bed tucking her in. He then got up, heading for the living room. Yuki was asleep on the couch causing Kaname to smile. As he watched her Kaine walked in with a questioning look on his face. "She ate." Was the simple response of the brunette. Kaine nodded looking at him, a knowing smile on his face.

"I think she's become attached to you Kaname." The older man stated. Kaname didn't say anything. He was also becoming attached to the girl. Kaname was sure she would have been the knight to protect his precious Yuki, it was why he had let Shizuka out of the cage so the events could be put into motion. Now he hopped Zero never learned the truth of that incident. Kaname had to make sure that it stayed dead and buried. "You've become her knight in shining armor Kaname. Ohh it's so beautiful." Cross cried, causing Kaname to sigh. The boy gently picks Yuki up, bringing her to her room. When he finished tucking her in, he was about to thread his hand through her hair, but instead he pull back.

Leaving the room and heading downstairs; he grabs his jack. "I have somethings that require my attention, but I'll try to come back to visit as soon as I can." He tells Cross. The cheerful man nods before his face becomes serious.

"What are we going to do about Zero?" He questions, his tone laced with underlining sorrow. Kaname didn't say anything. When the school that Kaien was building was complete, he would have Zero move to the Night Class. He didn't want Zero to become a Level E, and would do everything he can to make sure that doesn't happen. And if the silverette began to thirst for Human Blood and actually harm one of the Human students then the Hunters would come after her. Kaname felt his heart clench at the thought of the young girl being killed by Hunters.

 **-Time Skip-**

Kaname returned again to the Cross household after a month had passed. He knocked on the door, only to find it being answered by an excited brunette. Yuki hugged him and Kaname couldn't help but return it. Excitedly, she lead him to the living. Kaname sat down on the couch listening as Yuki talked excitedly. Suddenly the rushing of feet coming down the stairs can be heard. Kaname only has a minute to brace himself before a silver haired girl lunches herself at Kaname enveloping him in a hug.

Kaname blinked in surprise. Beside him Yuki giggled. "Kaname!" Zero shouted in excitement. Kaname only stared in confusion. Before long Yuki's giggling turned into full blown childish laughter. Zero looked towards Yuki in confusion wondering why she was laughing. Yuki just smiles. She wasn't jealous. And she found that Kaname's confused look was really refreshing from the mask that he normally wore. Kaien had opted to tell her about what had happened to Zero three weeks after she had come to live with them. She knew that Kaname had saved Zero like he had saver her. She also knew that unlike her, Zero had been bitten by a Pureblood. She accepted that Kaname and Zero would be close. While Zero didn't know it, she would one day become a Level D vampire. This didn't scare Yuki, because the two of them, Yuki and Zero, had grown close like sisters. They were both connected by the one person that had saved both of them.

Zero sighed in contentment, beginning to drift asleep. She had been asking Kaien when Kaname was coming back. It had really shocked the cheerful man to hear Zero talk for the first time and Zero chuckled at the look that was on Cross's face. Kaname on the other hand felt warmth begin to thaw the ice around his heart. "Zero has been asking about you for a while." She explained. Kaname raised a single elegant eyebrow, not really surprised that she would be asking when he would return. What really surprised him was that Yuki was not jealous. Seeing the look on his face, Yuki only smiled. "Don't worry. You saved both of us. I also know that Zero needs you more then me right now." She said.

Kaname smiled, remembering that Yuki was generous. They talked animatedly until Yuki had fallen asleep as well. To the east the sun was just starting to peek up causing Kaname to sigh as he got up. It was time for him to leave. He placed Zero down next to Yuki gently so as not to awaken them both. The brunette didn't want to admit it, but they were his two precious people. He said goodbye to Kaien and exited the house.

 **-Time Skip-**

Four years had passed and Kaname kept on visiting them. He was glad to talk to Yuki and Zero. He watched as the silverette changed little by little. When other vampires started to appear, Kaname saw how the silverette grew more and more agitated. Kaname could see that the girl had a hatred for vampires, with Kaname being the only one she actually liked. It was during these four years that Zero also learned that Kaname was a Pureblood vampire. Though she could have guessed that by herself.

It didn't bother the silverette, she knew that Kaname wouldn't do anything to hurt her and would always protect her. Zero sometimes scoffed at that. She could handle herself, but when she had said that it led to a huge fight. Zero said some rather hurtful things causing Kaname to leave. By leave she meant for quite a while. When Kaname returned Zero had headed to the Moon Dorm and waited. She had accidentally fallen asleep, even though she was around leeches as the silverette like to call them.

This had surprised Kaname bringing a smile to his face. It wasn't long before four years had passed and Zero was a prefect alongside Yuki. She put a mask on, only acting like herself around Kaname and her adopted sister Yuki. Many of the Noble vampires thought Zero was disrespectful, not known how Zero truly treated their precious Pureblood. Things seemed to be normal and Kaname reset the chess board. Then one fateful night, an even happened that would forever change the silverette.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Okay that is done guys. I hope you enjoyed this. I've changed Zero's gendered. She looks pretty much the same as always and still wears the same uniform that she wore in the manga and anime. She basically binds her breasts, something I could see a female Zero doing because she would say that they get in the way._

 _So anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story the same way you enjoyed the original To Change One's mind. Please leave a review, Fav, and Follow this story as well._


	2. Chapter One: The Fateful Night and After

The sun was just starting to set as Zero and Yuki stood in front of the large wall that separated the Moon Dorm from the rest of Cross Academy. The Day Class girls were screaming and shouting for their beloved Night Class; causing Zero to be five seconds away from yelling at them. It was then that the gate opened and the Night Class started to come out. Zero looked over, only to nearly fall flat on her face due to the girls being lined up in an orderly fashion. Annoyed, Zero didn't realize that Kaname was watching her. Secretly the brunette smiles before walking over to Yuki.

"How are you today Yuki?" He questions.

Yuki smiles up at the Pureblood. _'Kaname-senpai is trying to make Zero jealous again.'_ She thought.

She knew how the Pureblood acted, and she always find it funny when the silverette reacted accordingly to this.

"I'm fine Kaname-senpai." She responded.

This was the routine for a while and Yuki found it adorable when Zero acted up because of it. And just as predicted, both of them could feel the silverette's glare being directed at Kaname. Zero had just about had enough, and seeing the Pureblood great Yuki first made her annoyed. She glared at Kuran while she stormed over there.

"Kuran, shouldn't you be going to classs?" She questioned.

Kaname's eyes shined with amusement before he quickly put on his poker face. "Of course, Miss. Prefect. Tell the Headmaster I'll be visiting later." She said. Knaame then leaned forward while she whispered something into Zero's ear. "Also, I can't wait to visit with you, Zero."Zero shuddered, as she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

She took a moment to compose herself. Zero was about to shout at Kaname, but the stupid Pureblood was already walking with the other Night Class students. She was going to let the girls watch them until she heard whispering in the crowd. Thanks to her superhuman hearing, Zero could hear everything perfectly.

"Oh my god! Did you see how those two acted?" One girl shrieked quietly.

"Yeah, I've never seen Zero act that flustered. Do you think that maybe there is something going on between the two?" Another girl questioned.

"Probably. The forbidden love between the president of the Night Class and the adopted daughter of the Headmaster." The first girl giggled.

Zero felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance and another blush coming to her face.

"Alright enough standing around and gawking. Get back to your dorms now!" She shouted and the Day Class girls quickly dispersed.

Zero sighed, running her hand through her silver hair. "Yuki, I'm going to head over to see Lily." She told her adopted sister. Yuki only nodded, Zero not noticing the amusement that was in her eyes, or the camera that was hiding behind her back.

 **-Line Break-**

The Night Class was currently sitting in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in. Aidou was complaining to Kain about Zero's behavior towards his beloved Pureblood.

"That Hunter has some nerve saying that to Kaname-Sama. She should be showing respect." Aidou huffed.

In his anger, Aidou didn't realize that Kaname was listening. "Don't do anything to Kiryu-kun, Aidou. IF I find that you so much as touched her, I will punish you." The Pureblood ordered. His eyes narrowed, causing the blond noble to shiver.

…

…

…

Zero meanwhile was busy tending to Lily. She sighed as she thought silently of the infuriating Pureblood; who also happened to be her savior by the name of Kaname Kuran. She could admit that she was jealous of Yuki; the main person who was stealing all of Kaname's attention. And she also knew how childish it was for her to be jealous. But she couldn't help it. She sighed again when suddenly a sharp pain shoots through her throat. She coughed, gripping her throat. Her nails cut into her skin. The pain was unbearable and Zero wasn't sure why this was happening.

Suddenly, a very sharp stabbing pain raced through her body and her eyes changed color to a glowing crimson red. The sun had nearly fully set and Zero could feel an unnatural thirst. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew that she was thirsty. Her mind was fogged by a need to drink something. Zero tried to resist, but she couldn't stop it. Her last coherent thought was that she hoped both Kaname and Yuki would forgive her.

…

…

…

Yuki was currently patrolling the school. She didn't know where Zero was, but she currently had a bad feeling that was crawling up her spine. Dark grey storm clouds were gathering outside; making her believe that it was going to be raining heavily soon. The Night class was going to have to run if they didn't want to get soaked. Yuki sighed when suddenly she felt an ominous aura. Looking away from the window, she was met with the crimson eyes of Zero.

Automatically her hands went to the Artemis Rod she had by her side. Before she had a chance to react though, Zero lunged at her. She struggled in the taller girl's grasp, but it was to no avail. She really hoped that Kaname was nearby. She knew that the Pureblood wanted Zero to drink from him when she awoke. So, having the Pureblood near would be Zero's best chance at survival. Suddenly, she felt a n ail go down the side of her neck, causing a thin cut with the blood pooling from it. She gasped when she felt Zero's tongue lick the pooled blood up. She could feel the teasing fnags on her neck. They hadn't broken the skin yet and Yuki was glad for that. Her mind was being driving to the event that happened when Kaname had saved her.

Zero kept licking at the wound before suddenly stopping. Her crimson red eyes turned to see the figure of the Pureblood. Kaname's eyes were red and glowing. Yuki watched as Kanamed smirked at the ex-Human and said something under his breath before vanishing in blur of speed. Zero chased after him, while Yuki followed behind the two.

…

…

…

Kaname had smelled when Yuki's blood had been spilt and silently he cursed under his breath. After he gave the orders for Takuma to control the Night Class, he sped away quickly. Luckily, he was able to arrive right on time, before the silverette could do anymore damage. He taunted and mocked Zero, before quickly running away. This caused the Ex-Human to follow after him.

Which is what brought them to their current position. They were currently in his room; in the Moon Dorms, and Kaname was pressed against he wall. The silverette was currently drinking from him with the Pureblood just allowing her; running his hands through Zero's silver hair. He sighed after Zero had had her fill, finally pulling back. The silverette's emotions were all over the place. Agony shone clear in her eyes as she quickly got up. Before she could escape, Kaname quickly grabbed her arm. Zero struggled before the Pureblood used his powers to knock the Ex-Human out.

He then laid Zero on his bed before he headed over to see Cross. When he arrived there, Kaien was already up, a serious look on his face. "I already know why you're here. It's about Zero isn't it?" Kaien said.

Kaname nodded. "I want to request that you move Zero to the Night Class. She si a danger to herself and those around her. And my blood will stop her from falling to level E."

Kaien's face was grim. Thinking it over carefully, Kaien sighed deeply. "I'll do the paperwork tonight. Hopefully she won't hate us too much." He informed the Pureblood. "How is Yuki?"

Kaname also sighed. The ex-Human was going to be pissed, for lack of a better word. He then informed Cross that his youngest adopted daughter was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. When Kaien nodded at his words, Kaname sped away. Cross, however got ready to do the paperwork. He also had to send a letter about this development to Yagari, since he was going to become a teacher here. He hoped that Kaname would be able to take care of Zero. Sighing, he turned to look out the window as it began to rain.

He knew what his oldest adopted daughter was like and also knew that she would either try to kill herself or runaway. In either situation, Kaname would allow her to. Kaien found himself wishing that everything could go back to the way it used to be. Back when everything was simple. Going back to his writing; he tried to ignore the bad feeling that the coming events were giving him

…

…

…

When Zero awoke, it was at the point that the sun had already started to set. Sighing, she got up from the bed; freezing as she realized that she wasn't in her room. It was then that the events of last night rushed inot her head, and shefelt like she wanted to vomit. Zero prayed that Yuki was okay. As she suppressed her urge to vomit, she heard the door open and was surprised to see Kaname com in. The brunette was wearing the crisp clean white of the Night Class uniform. Zero's eyes moved from the Pureblood's uniform to, what looked like another Night Class uniform this one for the female Night Class students. Zero eyed it closely before realization dawned on her and she felt dread course through her veins.

"Good morning Zero." Kaname greeted. He eyed the silverette, calculating in his mind what she was going to do. Zero was extremely pale and a look of horror was plastered onto her face.

"Why do you have another Night Class uniform Kaname?" Zero questioned. Her voice was extremely weak because she already knew the answer. Kaname sighed, knowing how the silverette was going to react. He gathered his thoughts, not wanting to say anything the wrong way that it might scare Zero.

"The Headmaster and I agree that you should be moved to the Night Class." The brunette said. He watched as she became stiff before he continued to speak. "You'll have a room that's joined to mine, but for now you'll be sleeping in here." He finished. Finally Zero's eyes narrowed to one of her strongest glares as of yet; and Kaname held his ground waiting for the reaction he was sure was going to come. When it didn't happen, he raised an eyebrow.

Zero had turned her gaze from Kaname to her hands. She was trying to gather her thoughts. She knew that Kaname and Cross were right, it was just that… that it felt like if she joined the Night Class she would be admitting she was no longer a Human but a monster. _'But aren't you already one. You already tasted blood, drink from Kaname.'_ Her mind thought with venom. She could remember when she had Yuki trapped. She could also remember how she thought that her blood smelled delicious. Her thoughts drifted to when she had bitten Kaname. She blushed at remembering all of the feelings before quickly shaking her head to clear her mind.

She slowly got up and sighed. She felt disgusting, her mouth was crusted with blood and her shirt was slightly stained. Her skin felt sticky with sweat and she scowled. Kaname quickly noticed this. "You can borrow my shower, I have to fill out some reports that are for later." He told the girl. She nodded heading to where Kaname pointed to.

The Pureblood sighed as he heard the water running. At least it seemed Zero wasn't completely opposed to being a Night Class student. Though he had a feeling that this had more to do with him actually being in the Night Class then anything else. He sat down on the sofa, sprawling out with one leg hanging off of it and one arm resting on the back of the sofa. He had a report in his hand, and he was currently scowling at it. "Seiren." Kaname called. In an instant Seiren, his most loyal follower, appeared. "Yes, Kaname-Sama?" She questioned. Kaname handed her report which she scanned through. Her mouth turned down into a frown. "It seems he is coming soon. I would appreciate it if you could guard Zero. Don't let anyone harm her and show her the same loyalty you show me." He ordered. Seiren gave a bow.

"Yes Kaname-sama. I will protect Zero-sama with my life." She said. She vanished from his sight and Kaname went back to the other reports lying on the coffee tables.

It wasn't long before Zero came out of the shower. Kaname focused on the report allowing Zero to have some privacy. Though he was tempted to take a peek. She walked past the sofa, heading into the door that lead to Kaname's room. She eyed the uniform on Kaname's bed. He had to get her the female Night Class uniform instead of the male uniform. She had never in her entire life worn a skirt, and suddenly Kaname wanted her to now. She drops the towel on the floor, before getting dressed in silence. Before putting on the shirt and jacket, she began the process of binding her breasts. In her words, they just got in the way if she got into fight.

When Zero was finally done getting, she grabbed Bloody Rose from the nightstand and exited the room. Kaname had moved from the sofa to the desk, and looked up from the report he had been reading. He smiles gently at the silverette. "Is this okay Kaname?" She questioned in a low shy voice.

"Yes, it looks perfect on you Zero." It was true, he found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. They traced her body, before settling on the tattoo that was on her pale slender neck. Putting the report down he got up form his desk. "We should go. The others are waiting for us." Zero nodded following Kaname out of the room. When they arrived downstairs, silence fell among the crowd of gathered Night Class students. One specific vampire, by the name of Aidou Hanabusa, was glaring at the silverette. It made Zero uncomfortable that all these vampires were staring at her. She glared at them, fingers itching to reach into her jacket and grab Bloody Rose and start shooting them.

Kaname sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "As of today the former Day Class student and prefect Zero Kiryu is a new member of the Night Class. I expect you to treat her with respect of not a level D, but of one of your station." He informed them. The students nodded and Kaname finally led them out. Zero winced when she heard the screams of the Day Class girls. When the door opened though they all fell silent at seen the silver haired former prefect.

Zero walked alongside Kaname since she wasn't comfortable with the other vampires. She especially felt like pulling Bloody Rose out just to get rid of that blond vampire that was glaring at her. About to reach into her coat pocket, Kaname grabbed her hand. Zero sighed, sending a look towards Kaname that told the pureblood that if Aidou didn't stop there would be hell to pay. Suddenly the crowd broke into whispers and Zero turned to find that the Day Class girls were staring at her and Kaname. She could hear a few of them whisper that the two made a cute couple, others were wondering why she was in the female uniform, and the rest were jealous of the silverette. It made her embarrassed to hear them whisper about the two of them.

Kaname watched in amusement as Zero huffed at the gossip of the Day Class. He didn't really mind that much, finding the gossip wasn't that far from the truth about him and Zero. Meanwhile Aidous was furious and he wanted to use his powers to freeze the silverette. Kain noticing his cousins anger, sighed before speaking up. "Don't disobey Kaname. Especially right now Aidou." He told the blond. Sighing, Aidou got his anger back under control. He knew that Kaname wouldn't just slap him, but would most probably kill him. Ruka though was also jealous and angry of the silverette. While Takuma found himself smiling. Rima and Shiki didn't care one way or the other.

When the Night Class finally arrived at their destination, Seiren appeared in front of Zero kneeling before her. "I will be accompanying you no matter where you go. Please do not hesitate to call for me if you get into trouble Zero-sama." She says. It was that moment that everybody knew that Kaname had told his most loyal servant to guard the silverette. Aidou paled, he had actually been putting togather a plan to attack the Level D, but if Seiren was guarding him, then he wouldn't be able to get the plan to work. Ruka too paled, but it was at the thought that this girl was more important to Kaname then that Cross girl. Zero though had the biggest reaction. She nearly fell over but was able to gather herself. She shot a glare at Kaname and the pureblood only gave her an innocent look.

As they got into class, Zero tried to a find a seat that she could sit in. She practically froze when she found that the only seat available was next to Kaname. Groaning, she went to the seat feeling several glares on her. She hated this kind of attention, well she hated all attention but this type was the worst. She could only hope that it wouldn't be like this everyday… well night. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself from actually using Bloody Rose. Kaname watched, hiding a smile behind his hands. He knew that Zero always had a short temper and he found it endearing most of the time.

When the teacher came into the class, he eyed the them. He wore a long coat that was black in color. His eyes were a serpent green color. His dark red hair was sleek back by grease and dropped to his shoulders. He had a crooked nose, and when his eyes landed on Zero he stared hatefully at the girl. Kaname frowned, eyes narrowing. He knew the teacher's name was Reizu Ozika. The Ozika clan had always hated Hunters and Ex-Humans. Kaname would have to talk to the man after class.

…

…

...

Class progressed rather fast and it was finally time to leave. Kaname turns his head, leaning in to speak to Zero. "Head on back to my room. I'll be there soon, I just have something I have to talk to Ozika about." He told her. She turns her lilac colored eyes to stare at Kaname. Nodding she gets up, but shots him a look telling him not to do anything drastic. When she left the room, Kaname turned his attention to Reizu who was still getting ready to leave. "Reizu Ozika, I hope you will not try to harm Kiryu." His voice was like silk, but that just made him even more dangerous. "If I do find you have so much as touched her, I will make sure to turn you to dust." He promised; eyes glowing crimson red. Reizu stared at him in shock.

"B… but she is filth. Don't tell me you want him around!" Reizu tried to argue. He wanted Kaname to hate the girl, but instead those words had the opposite meaning.

"ENOUGH!" Kaname shouted in a clipped tone. He felt anger course through his veins at this teacher… this disgusting creature…. calling Zero filth. Reizu quieted down. "This is the only warning you will get." He stated, before leaving the classroom.

…

…

...

Zero had almost arrived back to Kaname's room when she found a bird flying towards her. It was a hawk and it landed on Zero's shoulder. Finding a message tied to it's leg, Zero untied the message before reading it. She frowns after having read it, before walking into Kaname's room and placing it down on the desk. She was going to have to tell the pureblood, who she knew would be furious. Yet, Zero wouldn't be able to refuse even if she wanted to. She just hoped that Kaname could keep his anger in check or anything that was breakable would be destroyed.

…

…

…

When Kaname finally returned back to his room, he found the silverette waiting at his desk. "What is it?" He questioned. Zero handed Kaname a letter and when he read it he felt anger surge through him. A vase shattered nearby and Kaname struggled to get a hold of his anger and bring it back under his control. Zero found herself staring into crimson orbs. "Kindly explain to me why the Hunter Association wants you to take care of this." Kaname said in a deceptively calm tone of voice. Zero gulped, never having seen Kaname truly angry. It was a wake up call that reminded her that the handsome male in front of her was the most dangerous of the bloodsucking monsters. Yet she still didn't see him in a different light.

"I don't know. I know there are other Hunters nearby that could take care of it, but this came from the top of the Hunter Association." Zero responded. Kaname took a breath, eyes still glowing crimson.

"Then tomorrow I will accompany you." He informed her. Zero could only nod, not wanting to refuse Kaname.

 ** _Line Break_**

 _Okay I'm almost caught up with remaking this. I hope that you guys enjoy this one. I made a lot of changes. Either today or tomorrow, I will work on the remake of the third chapter. Anyways don't forget to leave a review._


	3. Chapter Two: Level Es and A guest

They had decided that they would leave early the next day. Kaname was still annoyed that the Hunter Association thought that it could order Zero around, but he couldn't do anything. Add that to the fact that their would be a visitor from the Vampire Council coming any day now, and well… you have an agitated pureblood on your hands. Most of the Night Class students not part of Kaname's inner circle were now avoiding being around the agitated pureblood.

Currently they were in a car, outside of a ruined warehouse. It was no surprise that Zero was sinking into her seat right now. The look on Kaname's face was scaring her. "Um… you didn't have to accompany me Kaname." Zero quietly said knowing the pureblood could hear her. Kaname turned his glare to the silverette, causing Zero to sink even lower into her seat.

"I still don't know what the Hunter Association is doing, sending you on this by yourself." The brunette stated. "They were going to send you into a nest of Level Es!" Kaname growled, slamming his hand against the window of the car and cracking it. The anger that was coursing through his veins was almost unmanageable. He wanted to tear apart the President of the Hunter Association for putting the silverette in harms way. No, on second thought he would torture the president. A sadistic chuckle rose from Kaname's throat as he imagined the scenario. Zero shiver, before deciding that now would be a good time as any to get the job done. The sun was already starting to set and honestly Zero had a bad feeling about all of this. Looking over at Kaname, she waited for him to stop with his fantasy. Finally Kaname nodded and they got out of the car. Zero gripped Bloody Rose that was in her hand. The air smelt like blood and if she hadn't recently drank from Kaname, she would have probably lost her sanity.

Behind her, Kaname's eyes were glowing. He had figured out what the Hunter Association's goals were for sending Zero to this. _'They wanted to find out if she had fallen to far.'_ He thought. To bad for them, Zero had drank from Kaname. His blood would prevent her from falling to Level E, until they were able to get the blood of the one who turned her into a vampire. Silently Kaname watched Zero, she was paying attention to her surroundings. Eyes going from one way to another. Kaname could feel how tense she was. That was what Zero didn't know, the first person she drank from she would become bound to slightly. Kaname could complete it by drinking from her as well, but that would shatter Zero's trust. She would never let a vampire feed from her, even her savior.

Suddenly they heard somebody cackling insanely. Kaname watched as Zero gripped Bloody Rose tighter and raised it a bit higher. "They're taunting us." Kaname told her.

"Yeah, no duh Kaname." Zero growled in agitation. "I already know that." Her voice was strained and Kaname knew why. She wasn't all that invincible. She could have a mental breakdown, because Level Ds and Level Es reminded her too much of that blood filled night when her parents died. If it wasn't for Kaname, she would have hated all Purebloods and yet there was still a chance that she could if she ever learned the truth that it was all Kaname's fault.

Just as Kaname was about to respond, something launched out of the shadows. Zero quickly dodged, only to have her cheek cut. The pureblood narrowed his eyes at the mark, rage growing higher inside of him. The smell of Zero's blood hung in the air.

Before what attacked Zero had time to move, it immediately became dust. Zero turned only to see Kaname's face had an uncustomary look of fury on it. The Purebloods fangs were showing and rage was written clearly on his handsome face making him look like some kind of monster.

Suddenly more Level Es came out of the shadows and darkness of the warehouse and started attacking them. Zero dodged, aiming Bloody Rose and pulling the trigger. The Level E that had attacked her turned to dust in an instant. She turned around, firing several more shots that connected turning her targets into dust.

Kaname meanwhile was dealing with his own Level Es with ease. One lunged at him, and he shot his hand forward, impaling the Level E. It wasn't long before the Hunter and Pureblood were standing in a sea of ashes. Zero looked around, finding that there were no more Level Es around. Sighing she puts Bloody Rose away. Her lilac colored eyes turn to stare at Kaname whose eyes were back to the reddish-brown that they normally were.

Sweat dripped down from Zero's face to the floor. She was trying to catch her breath as well. That had been more Level Es then she had thought the nest would have. It was her first hunting mission too. Her legs felt like pudding and she was afraid if she took a step she would collapse. Just as she was thinking this, she felt arms wrap around her before she was hoisted up like a bride. She looked to find that Kaname was carrying her. "Put me down Kuran!" She hissed in embarrassment. The only time she ever said Kuran was when she was embarrassed, jealous, or angry. Kaname didn't listen to her, instead putting her into the passenger side of the car. Kaname shut the door, before getting into the drivers seat.

It always came as a surprise to others that Kaname knew how to drive. He was normally driving around. But this was too important and Zero would have been comfortable with another vampire around. As the car drove off to Cross Academy, Zero felt her eyes slowly beginning to shut. Her head landed on Kaname's shoulder causing the Pureblood to glance at her. "Tired Zero?" He questioned softly. Zero only gave a slight nod, before her breathing evened out. Kaname smiled, before returning his eyes back to the road. The ride to Cross Academy was silent and peaceful.

…

…

…

Zero was finally starting to settle into her life a new Night Class Student. They still hadn't gotten a room that connected with Kaname's but Zero figured she could wait. After all it had been a while since she had slept next to Kaname. Though Kaname was really sleeping on the couch and not on the actual bed with her.

The night was going much like ever other night. Outside the full moon hung low, illuminating the land. Zero was currently sitting on the couch, body sprawled across it. A thick book was in her hands and her shirt was riding up, revealing some of her stomach. Kaname was currently working on something at the desk. He herd a knock at the door causing him to pause in his work before answering. "Come in." The Pureblood said.

The door opened and Kaname looked up from the reports he was reading. Takuma was standing there, frantic look on his face. "It's terrible Kaname-sama!" The blond said hysterically. Kaname sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What is it Takuma?" He questioned. The silverette wasn't paying any attention to them. Takuma took a second to gather himself before answering.

"My grandfather, Asato, Ichijo, is coming tomorrow evening." Kaname stared at him with a calm expression; causing Takuma to be slightly taken aback.

"I've already known he was coming. If that is all Takuma you can leave the room." Takuma blinked before nodding.

"Of course, excuse me Kaname-sama." He said. Kaname nodded watching as the blond left the room. He then turned to stare at the silverette sitting on the couch.

"It's about time you take some of my blood again Zero." Kaname tells her. The silverette lokoed up form her book, glare on her face. Kaname had been waiting for Zero to come to him, but he knew that was impossible. Zero didn't want to be associated with vampires and would rather she become a danger to those around her. Kaname wouldn't allow it. Zero was too precious, and if he had to manipulate her to get what he wants then that would be fine.

"No, I haven't felt thirsty recently.' The silverette tells him. She goes back to reading the book, but Kaname clears his throat. When Zero still doesn't look up from the book, he gets up walking over to the sofa. Grabbing the book out of Zero's hand, he places it on the coffee table. Lilac eyes glare up at him.

"I'm not going to take no as an answer. you're either going to feed from me by yourself or I'm going to force feed you." Kaname warned. Zero kept glaring for a few seconds before giving in.

"Fine!" She growled. Kaname smirked, before being harshly pulled down so he was slightly above the silverette. The next thing he knows is the silverette burying her fangs into his neck causing him to sigh. It didn't hurt; the problem was that Zero had trouble not feed from the silverette in return. After a few minutes Zero pulls away, blood around her mouth.

"Go take a shower." Kaname told her. Zero gets up, shooting him a glare before stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door. Kaname sighed, knowing that getting Zero to feed would be one of the worst times dealing with her. At least he wouldn't have to worry much about it. Suddenly Kaname heard something like glass breaking in the bathroom. Worried he rushed in not concerned about anything but Zero's safety. He found her standing in front of the mirror, looking at it in mute shock. "Zero are you okay?" He questioned. The silverette didn't say anything for a few minutes, trying to gather herself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the mirror. I'll pay for it when I get the chance." She told Kaname in a quiet voice. She was worried Kaname was upset with her. Somehow the mirror had broken when Zero looked at it. She had no idea how that happened.

Before Kaname had a chance to comment, he suddenly noticed the silverette's state of undress. Luckily Zero was facing away from Kaname, but Kaname could still see the silverette's backside. His eyes trailed down, following the lines of her body. As if hit by lightning Zero suddenly remembered that she had no clothes on. Her face went red insistently. She grabbed a toothbrush, trowing it at Kaname. It hit him square in the forehead, causing Kaname to look up seeing an angry and embaressed silverette. Her body was turned, so that he couldn't see the front part of her lower body, and her arms covered her breasts. "Get Out!" Zero hissed at him.

Kaname quickly retreated before she decided to just shoot him with the Bloody Rose. Immediately the door slammed shut, causing Kaname to wince. He shakes his head, going back to his desk to work on his reports.

…

…

…

It was finally time for Asato to be visiting. Many of the Night Class students were waiting in the mian lobby. Zero didn't pay any attention to what they were saying. The only thing she did do was watch Asato from the shadows. She didn't want the vampires attention on him. Seiren was nearby keeping guard over Zero. The silverette was mostly calm, until she saw Asato take Kaname's hand. She felt a sharp anger that she hadn't felt in a while. Immediately bringing Bloody Rose out, she points it at the elder vampire's temple. Ruka and Aido were also nearby, powers activated. "Hands off. Now." She threatens, slightly squeezing the trigger. Asato does so, and Zero lowers her weapon.

Eyeing the silver haired girl, he turns his attention back to Kaname. A sneer came across his aged face. "I wasn't aware that you kept pets Kaname." He said, angering both the Pureblood and Hunter.

"I'm sure you remember the Kiryu massacare Asato." Kaname said, causing the silverette to tense. "This is Zero Kiryu. She is the newest member of the Night Class." He informed the older vampire. Asato looks to eye Zero more, before the sneer comes on his face. He reaches out, placing his hand underneath Zero's head and lifting it.

"She is still a lowly Ex-Human, though I see you have good tastes at least Kaname. But I will not allow her to sully your Pureblood line." Suddenly his sense go haywire and he turns to find that Kaname's eyes were glowing a dangerous crimson red. He lets the silver haired girl go, before turning his attention back to the Pureblood.

"I suggest that you leave before you outstay your welcome." Kaname warned. Asato sighed.

"I'll leave for now. But be warned Kaname, that the rest of the Vampire Council will hear about your pet." Asato said. He walked out of the Moon Dorm, and everybody was still tense.

"Return back to your room." Kaname ordered.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." The Night Class students said. They began shuffling around, walking back to their rooms. Kaname then eyed Zero who was still holding Bloody Rose.

"As for you Zero, I don't want you to do that again." He warned her. She glares at him, before deciding to speak up.

"Maybe next time I'll let those two handle it. But that leech pissed me off." She growled. In the back of his mind Kaname was smiling in amusement, but he knew how serious the situation was.

"I don't care if he, as you so eloquently put it, "pissed you off", you've got the attention of the rest of the Vampire Senate. I want you to be careful Zero." Kaname gently told her.

"I will Kaname." She told the Pureblood.

…

…

…

In the car that had Asato, the older vampire looked out the window watching the passing scenery. "Interesting. I wonder how events are going to play out Kaname. What will your next move be." Asato began chuckling as he remembered the anger that the silverette's eyes held.

…

…

…

Zero the next night wasn't paying much attention to anything. Something was bothering her. Also she was still embarrassed that Kaname had seen her naked. _'It feels like something is going to happen soon.'_ She thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Kaname was planning his next move. When they had gotten back to the dorm after class had gotten over, Kaname had stared at the chess board. The arrangement was of the knight beside the king and the queen was also beside the king. Looking at the cheese board, Kaname moved the bishop to stand in front of the king.

He needed a new knight, somebody that would be willing to protect Zero, and he knew just who would be perfect for the job. After all, there was one person who loved Zero like a daughter, someone that was in the Hunter Association. Kaname had thought about using Kaien Cross, but even though that man might seem like a fool he wasn't easily manipulated. He also knew Kaname too well.

Kaname wasn't planning on using the new knight like he had originally planned to use Zero. No, the man was too precious to Zero and Kaname didn't want the silverette to hate him. Instead, he would manipulate the man by using the fact that he cared for Zero like a daughter.

' _After all, you'll protect the last thing that will reminded you of your friends. And because she was a student of yours. You'll protect her, you'll be the knight, Toga Yagari."_

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Okay now I'm finally caught up. I'm going to start working on the next chapter. But I'm glad, I finally got caught up with everything in this. I hope you guys enjoyed since I remade a lot of things in this as well. Next up is the birthday party. It's been a while since I actually saw Vampire Knight, but still I should still be good for a lot of the scenes. Anyways hope you enjoyed._


End file.
